the_adeptsfandomcom-20200216-history
Revealer Of Falsehood (Holy Name)
"Tell me, brother, what is it you fear most?" Inquisitors have the power to invade people's dreams or thoughts and peer into their souls. They are employed by Regents to act as internal-affairs officers, hunting down spies and working to test fellow Adepts for mental or spiritual weaknesses. Inquisitors have a bad rap. But than they've earned it - because they keep together and aloof from other Adepts, and lets face it most other Adepts wont nothing to do with the guys in charge of snooping through their secrets, so Inquisitors come to see themselves as set apart and above their fellows. A situation which usually puts a Squad on a course of intercine feuding and sectarianism. To be fair, the Inquisitors do serve a purpose. More than anyone else, they've caught or driven out the most Fallen imbedded within the Orders. But their ways of operating apart from their brothers often gives Inquisitors a judge complex. Aspect of God: God's Omniscience. AKA: the Inquisition. Facts: -Inquisitors posses powers of analyzing and auspex, able to look inside someone's mind and receive visions of the state of their soul. Ideally this power is used to help Adepts, or anyone, face their inner-problems and overcome them, often through grueling dreamscapes and nightmare visions. But than again, there's power to be had in knowing people's secrets... -The Inquisition feels it is their place to safeguard the home front by taking the reigns of power. After all, only they have the power to face the greatest enemy of all, the enemy within. Why shouldn't they take the lead then? This leads many Inquisitors to start patronizing Regents. -Inquisitors do not normally work alone, they develop retinue Squads who follow their orders. These Squads are often composed of Adepts they've picked up along the way, people who might have been helped from a personal affliction by the Inquisitor and thus feel beholden to them. Innocents, Exorcists and Hunters tend to align themselves with Inquisitors naturally. -The Inquisition maintain their own Squads and bases of operations here and there. Dark artifacts and captured minions of the Darkness are held here for 'interrogation,' amid other things... -Inquisitors have a rocky relationship with the Order of Kings. Both Orders, whether they admit it or not, by their very nature want to lead the Adepts of God. Ergo, they are rivals by nature even as they are brothers, and more than one occasion of conflicted leadership has brought about political bickering within a Squad or Council. Factions: -Ecclesiastical Investigators = These Inquisitors investigate reported supernatural occurrences, especially those that bring the church to the foreground of public attention. Stories of miracles, healings, resurrections, and saintly power are all under the purview of these Inquisitors. -Parabreaking = "The faith of a skeptic is worth more than the faith of a dreamer," this is the creed of the Parabreakers, younger members of the Order of Inquisitors who go about the world looking into myths and legends. Parabreakers seek to debunk bogus stories, and neutralize genuine threats, all in the name of building a reputation as seekers of the truth. References: -http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0108717/ -http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0096582/ -http://www.imdb.com/title/tt2215842/ -http://warhammer40k.wikia.com/wiki/Inquisition -http://www.u-s-history.com/pages/h1168.html -https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AwF_bNg6kVg